


so long

by lutzaussi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fishing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutzaussi/pseuds/lutzaussi
Summary: To the surprise of approximately everyone, but mostly himself, Kakashi does successfully catch a fish.(for the kakairusummer2017 prompt: Fishing Trip)





	so long

Iruka is good at fishing. This is an objective fact; he very modestly shares that he’s fished all of his life when Kakashi asks.

Kakashi, on the other hand, is much better at hunting land prey than he is at tugging slimy scale-monsters out of a body of water. Which, in his opinion, is fucked up, because he likes fish more than red meat.

So their trip isn’t so much for leisure as it is for Kakashi to learn how to properly catch a damn fish, and he’s already regretting it.  It’s not Iruka, because Iruka is a saint with enough patience to make Hiruzen weep. No, it’s his own damn self that has him irritated. Reeling in a fish that is a fraction of his size should be easy, but he’s already lost three and has made it to the point where he’s willing to set the boat they’re in on fire to get out of the entire situation.

“Kakashi,” Iruka says in a tone that means he very well knows that Kakashi might or might not be planning to do, “was your assignment as Naruto’s teacher absolutely useless? Have some patience.”

He can’t help but grumble a little at that, he’s only been their teacher for a month or so and they haven’t made much progress either way.

“Speaking of,” Iruka suddenly adds, and Kakashi cringes. _Please, no questions about the kids_. “What are they doing since you insisted on us taking this, er, long weekend?” _Goddamn it_.

“Training?” Kakashi says, panicking.

Iruka looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

“They’ll be fine, I didn’t leave them with anyone dangerous,” he says, then immediately regrets everything that ever came out of his mouth.

“Then who _did_ you leave them with?” It’s amazing how unconcerned Iruka sounds. In fact, he mostly just sounds mildly interested as he paddles the boat a little further out onto the lake. Kakashi doesn’t particularly trust him.

But, weighing the pros and cons, the worst Iruka can do is dump him in the lake, so Kakashi hesitantly says, “Gai volunteered. Said his kids needed experience training on their own.”

Iruka punches him lightly on the shoulder. “You had me worried there for a second. My mind went to a terrible place where only Anko exists.”

Kakashi shudders at the thought, shakes his head. The lines are still very slack when he busies himself with them. But, really, they only have two fishing poles between them so there’s not a whole lot of ways to keep himself busy.

That is, until the green-and-blue glass orb connected to one of the lines begins to bob, starting slowly and gaining speed. Iruka seems to just know but Kakashi has long accepted that Iruka has telekinesis or telepathy or something and he only _barely_ groans when Iruka looks brightly at him, says, “You’re up!”

Iruka told him to have patience so Kakashi tries his best.

Tries is very much the operative word of the day, he has found.

“Don’t let it get too taut or too slack,” Iruka cautions as Kakashi takes the pole and begins very hesitantly reeling in the line. “For god’s sake, the fish isn’t going to eat you, just keep a steady hand.”

Kakashi, true to the word, tries. Reeling in the fish is more grueling a task than Kakashi feels he has ever had to endure, but maybe that’s just the fact that they’ve been out on the water for hours. He does everything Iruka has said, stays patient and keeps reeling with a steady hand. But it’s taking _forever_ and he’s ready to be done with the entire experience when Iruka’s warm, calloused hands cover his.

“You know, I couldn’t imagine anyone being bad at fishing but you really are,” Iruka muses, increasing the reel pace gently. “Yeah, keep going like that, you don’t want the line to break.”

He doesn’t even notice when Iruka lets go and gets the net.

It is with a rather momentous feeling that Kakashi jerks the rod up and Iruka scoops the net down, pulling it up to reveal a surprisingly large bass.

“See? That wasn’t so hard,” Iruka says, mildly amused, while he unhooks the fish and tosses it into the well at the other end of the boat.

But Kakashi doesn’t care what Iruka is saying or the fact that he is being made fun of because he has done it, he has caught a fish (mostly) on his own. He feels like this is the most triumphant moment of his life, bar none. Then he does realize that Iruka is talking again, and half-heartedly pays attention.

“—get this fish cleaned and dressed, and, oh,” Iruka looks past him, at the other line. Kakashi turns as well, sees it bending in a curve that means something has taken the hook. “Well, since you’ve been successful thus far, would you mind bringing that in? We should probably eat soon, it’s been nearly half the day since breakfast.”

“I,” Kakashi says, feeling rather proud, “can do that.”

Iruka snorts, but when Kakashi looks over, the other man is smiling to himself.


End file.
